


Feliz en tu día

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Español | Spanish, Father's Day, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los <i>niños</i> traman algo. Condenados delincuentes. Erik realmente odia que lo despierten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz en tu día

** Feliz en tu día **

— ¡Mierda…! ¡La cerró magnéticamente!

— ¡Shh!

Erik gruñe, molesto. Odia que lo despierten. A menos, claro, que sea Charles, con alguna proposición agradable para comenzar el día.

Pero, lamentablemente, no es el caso, porque el telépata aún duerme a su lado, ajeno al ruido que hacen _los niños_ afuera.

Niños, claro. Esos delincuentes tienen de niños lo que él de filántropo. Lo peor de todo es que, desde que Banshee aprendió a volar, ya no puede amenazarlo con tirarlo de la antena. A veces la vida es tan injusta…

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Podríamos esperar a que se despierte…

— ¡No, eso arruinaría todo!

Erik frunce el seño. ¿Qué diablos traman esos chiquillos ahora? Le ha dicho a Charles que deberían correrlos y buscar nuevos reclutas, pero Xavier no lo escucha. Claro, porque a él si le hacen caso.

— Charles…

Lo sacude levemente, intentando que se despierte. El castaño se remueve un poco, mas no abre los ojos.

 _¿Qué ocurre, Erik?_ Genial, conversación telepática. Generalmente no le molesta hablar así (sobre todo cuando tienen sexo, porque Charles piensa más guarradas de las que se atreve a decir y eso lo pone un poco. Mucho), pero es demasiado temprano y los chicos están tramando algo que no le da buena espina.

— Tus protegidos están tramando algo. — susurra, intentado que los susodichos no lo escuchen. Sin embargo, Charles se ríe levemente, abriendo los ojos. — ¿Qué?

— Destraba la puerta y hazte el dormido, mi amigo. — bien, le molesta que Charles haga eso. “Mi amigo”. Claro, por supuesto. El hombre vuelve a reír. — Bien, no te volveré a decir amigo. Ahora destraba la puerta y déjalos entrar.

Charles vuelve acomodarse en la cama, mientras Erik gruñe. Claro, Xavier está tranquilo porque él puede leerles las mentes a esos pequeños psicópatas, pero él no cuenta con esa ventaja.

Suspira. Bien, hasta ahora le ha ido bien confiando en Charles, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo esta vez? Volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, destraba la puerta, esperando que los mocosos no tramen demasiado raro.

— ¡La puerta está abierta!

— Pero… pero… estoy seguro de que estaba cerrada.

— Habrás mirado mal, ¿tienen todo listo?

— Nosotros si.

— Yo también.

— Y yo. ¿A la cuenta de tres? — Erik inhala profundamente. — Uno… — recordándose que estaría mal matarlos. — Dos… — porque, al fin y al cabo, son de su misma raza. — ¡Tres!

La puerta se abre abruptamente y por ella entran Raven, Hank, Alex y Sean. Los dos primeros traen bandejas con el desayuno, mientras que los últimos traen algunos paquetes.

— ¡Feliz día! — grita Raven, con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro. Sean tiene una expresión parecida, mientras Alex tiene algo más parecido a una mueca burlona y Hank un aspecto más asustadizo.

Charles se incorpora en la cara, sonriendo divertido. Erik aún no entiende de qué va todo eso, pero algo le dice que lo va a averiguar pronto.

— Es decir… — comienza Hank. — Sabemos que ustedes no son mucho más grandes que nosotros, pero…

— Pero realmente nos han ayudado mucho desde que nos encontraron, y han sido una gran guía para nosotros. Incluso cuando usan métodos poco… hum… ortodoxos. — dice Sean, son una sonrisa.

— Y ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una gran figura… ermm… — Alex se detiene en la última palabra, mirando a Raven, la cual pone los ojos en blanco.

— Paterna. — suelta finalmente la chica. — Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una figura paterna y… bueno, a pesar de que no son mucho más grandes que nosotros, son lo más parecido que hemos tenido a… un… unos, mejor dicho…

— Padres. — finaliza Sean.

Y entonces Erik recuerda que día es. Mira de reojo a Charles, el cual sonríe emocionado (aunque el muy maldito seguramente sabía lo que tramaban los chicos). Erik, sin embargo, no puede reaccionar. No instantáneamente, al menos.

Son demasiadas cosas juntas. Primero conocer a Charles, luego los chicos, matar a Shaw, dejar paralítico a Charles, renunciar a destruir la humanidad solo para estar con él, formar algo que es lo más parecido a una familia que no ha tino desde que matasen a su madre.

Y ahora esto. Quizás debería molestarle que chicos cuatro o cinco años más jóvenes que él lo vean como a un padre, pero… Pero mentiría si dijera que no le emociona, aunque sea un poco, que esos chicos, que hasta hace unos meses eran unos desconocidos, le regalen algo para esa fecha que no deja de ser especial.

De todas formas, tiene una imagen que cuidar, así que no demuestra la emoción que en realidad siente.

— Gracias, chicos. — dice Charles, sonriéndoles. Cuando el hombre le da un codazo, Erik carraspea.

— Si, bueno, gracias. Pero voy a matarlos si me vuelven a tratar de anciano.

Raven se ríe, aunque Hank no parece encontrar la situación tan divertida.

 _Erik Lehnsherr, sé que estás emocionado. Que te hagas el difícil conmigo, que puedo leer tu mente y saber lo que realmente piensas es una cosa. Pero a los niños puedes romperles el corazón a los niños y crearles un trauma._ Lo peor de todo es que Charles no lo dice en broma.

— Muchas gracias, muchachos. — dice finalmente, mirando para un costado.

Va a negar bajo amenaza de muerte que, cuando los rostros de los cuatro chicos se iluminan con sendas sonrisas, se siente _realmente_ feliz.

FIN


End file.
